Was My Romeo
by Rra012
Summary: "Aku kira pasangannya Romeo itu Juliet" Tapi pada akhirnya Juliet tidak mendapatkan "happy end" yang diimpikannya. Mimpinya yang begitu indah itu direbut oleh seorang Cinderella. Yang mendapatkan "happy end" nya.
1. WARNING!

Halo semuanya! Ini aku, Rra, kembali lagi dengan fanfic Boboiboy OwO, kali ini lagu vocaloid yang akan Rra pakai adalah Romeo and Cinderella dan Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella. Kisah romansa yang kugabung dengan beberapa preferenceku untuk beberapa karakter di fanfic ini, nah toloh dibaca warningsnya untuk fanfic ini, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman

WARNING:

-fanfic ini memiliki unsur Boy's Love, jadi kalau pembaca sekalian ada yang tidak nyaman silakan untuk tekan back dan cari fanfic lain OwO

-typo dimana mana

-grammar indo yang berantakan karena authornya jarang tulis fanfic bhs indo QwQ

-tokoh-tokoh yang ada di fanfic ini bukan milikku, mereka milik MonstaStudios/andai mereka milikkoe QwQ

-lagu yang digunakan sebagai referensi juga bukan milikku, Romeo and Cinderella dan Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella milik doriko dan Otouto no Ane.

-mungkin rating sebenar dari ff ini adalah T ke M karena nanti ada beberapa scene yang kurang baik untuk dibaca jika anda "squimish"


	2. First Bloom, Childhood Friends

"Haliii" panggil suara bocah kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu kepada teman mainnya yang bernama Halilintar.

Netra rubi Halilintar bertemu dengan netra bocah depannya itu, dengan tatapan yang melembut ia menjawab, "Ada apa?"

"Lihat-lihat!!" Ditangan munggil teman sebaya Halilintar itu, terlihat sebuah benda sirkular yang terbuat dari perak, ditambah dengan batu kuarsa safir berwarna biru yang menambah keindahan dari benda tersebut.

"Cincin..? Kamu dapat darimana?" Tanya Halilintar. Bocah itu menjawab, "Ini milik ibuku, tadi aku pinjam ehehehe"

Alis Halilintar terangkat sebelah, heran, "Untuk apa kamu pinjam? Kamu mau pakai? Kan ini cincin untuk perempuan.."

Bocah itu tersenyum riang dan mengenggam kedua tangan mungil Halilintar. "Saat aku sudah besar, aku mau menikah dengan Hali!"

Kedua mata Halilintar melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang bocah kecil ini barusan dengar. "Tapi , kan kita berdua.. laki-laki.."

Bocah ceria itu kembali tersenyum dan membalas, "Bukannya asalkan kita saling cinta, kita akan tetap bahagia? Mau laki-laki atau perempuan, mereka mencari cintanya untuk bahagia kan?" Gengamannya di tangan Halilintar mengerat, "Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu, Hali.. kamu menerimaku kan?"

Tatapan melas dari bocah dihadapannya itu membuat Halilintar kehabisan kata-kata. Akal sehatnya mengatakan cinta yang dimaksud temannya ini salah, tapi hatinya tidak ingin membuat senyuman itu menghilang. Terbentuklah senyuman kecil dibibir Halilintar, gengaman bocah itu dibalas dengan pelukan yang hangat darinya.

"Ya sudah, asalkan kamu bisa tersenyum untukku, itu sudah cukup.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipagi yang cerah ini, Halilintar sudah boleh pulang dari ruang inap RS Pulau Rintis. Ya benar, dia sakit. Sakit apa?

Sebenarnya bukan sakit dikarenakan 'penyakit' tapi 'kecelakaan'. Saat berumur 18 tahun, lebih tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu, Halilintar sempat ditabrak mobil sampai tubuhnya terpental keras ke aspal. Seperti mujizat, nyawa remaja bernetra rubi itu terselamatkan. Tapi akibat dari kecelakaan itu menyebabkan ingatan masa kecil dari Halilintar hilang begitu saja. Istilah kerennya, 'Amnesia'.

Ingatan Halilintar tentang masa kecilnya begitu semu. Namum, dokter yang merawatnya mengatakan bahwa amnesia yang diderita Halilintar bersifat sementara, jadi ingatan itu akan kembali kalau ada suatu hal yang memicu ingatannya.

Karena sudah dianggap pulih oleh pihak rumah sakit, Halilintar sudah boleh pulang, dan kembali ke sekolah.

"Ibu, ini sekolahku?" tanya remaja bernetra rubi itu. Ibu dari Halilintar tersenyum lembut, mengusap puncak kepala putranya yang ditutupi topi hitam bercorak petir merah.

"Iya, nak. Nanti kamu kenalan lagi dengan teman-temanmu ya?" Halilintar mengangguk, bersama ibunya, dia melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah, menuju kelasnya.

"Hali!" Seru remaja seumuran Halilintar. "Kamu kembali!" Ucapnya sambil memeluknya.

"K-kamu siapa?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Eh? Kamu kok nanya itu? Ini aku lho, Taufan." ucap remaja bernetra safir itu.

"Taufan, Halilintar kan amnesia, kamu lupa ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu yang amnesia?" Tanya remaja lain yang menyusul Taufan.

"Ihh, Gempaa, aku seriusss!!" keluh Taufan sambil menggembungkan pipi gembulnya.

"Kalian siapa sih?" Tanya Halilintar yang mulai kebingungan.

"Salam kenal.. kembali? Hali." ucap Gempa sebari tersenyum lembut. "Aku Gempa dan ini Taufan."

Author: aku upin dan ini ipi-/dihajar

Balik ke cerita

Halilintar yang masih kebingungan hanya mengangguk.

"Bibi, Hali kira-kira bisa ingat kita lagi ga?" Tanya Taufan. "Fan, kalo ngomong sama orang yang lebih tua sopan sedikit kenapa." tegur Gempa.

"Ya gapapa lahh, Bibi kan udah kenal lama sama aku, ya ga, Bi??" Ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Taufan, iya." ucap ibunya mengalah. "Dan ingatan dia bisa kembali kok, tapi harus dipicu, tapi kita masih tidak tau apa pemicunya."

"Yahh.."

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Halilintar sudah kembali." ucap Gempa.

"Misi!!!"

Semua orang memusatkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara, yaitu remaja lain yang memiliki netra unik. Unik karena warnanya jingga.

"Eh lihat, Ice! Kak Lilin udah balik!" Ucap remaja itu.

"Hah? Masa sih, Blaze? Aku ga kelihatan.." ucap remaja disampingnya yang bernama Ice, yang masih memejamkan matanya yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Makanya itu mata dibukaaaa." ucap Blaze sambil menarik gemas pipi gembul Ice.

"Aaaa- yepwaskaaannn(lepaskan)!!"

Iya, Blaze dan Ice ini adalah adik kelas dari Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa. Mereka selalu datang ke kelas trio ini untuk bermain dengan kakak kelas mereka, juga untuk minta bantuan saat mereka memiliki pr yang terlalu sulit untuk mereka.

Halilintar terlihat semakin kebingungan. "Mereka siapa?"

"Eh? Kak Lilin ga inget kita?!" Tanya Blaze dengan wajah melas/melas-melasan kali :'v .

"Kan Kak Hali sakit, Blaze. Masa kamu lupa?" Balas Ice.

"Oh iya." balas Blaze.

"Ini Blaze dan Ice, mereka adik kelas kita, Hali." ucap Gempa. "Mereka sering main kesini."

Halilintar mengangguk. Dengan senyuman lembut yang jarang sekali muncul di wajah kakunya, dia mengelus puncak kepala kedua adik kelasnya itu.

Bukan hanya mereka yang kaget, semua isi kelas bahkan meja dan kursi juga kaget. /garinggggg

"Hali senyum?!"

"DUNIA UDAH MAU KIAMAT!!!"

"Oh Tuhan, maafkan segala dosa kami, tolong jangan akhiri hidup kami secepat ini, huwaaaaa..."

Kejadian ini begitu langka, lebih langka dari ujian Matematika dapat nilai 101, seorang Halilintar yang dikenal dingin dan pendiam, tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala kedua adik kelasnya. Saya ulangi pemirsa.. TERSENYUM LEMBUT!

Ekhem..

Blaze dan Ice membeku ditempat, wajah mereka terlihat terkejut, tapi kedua pipi gembul mereka memerah, mereka pejamkan mata mereka. Menikmati elusan dikepala mereka yang belum mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"..lembut.." ucap Ice.

"Aku suka.. Kak Lilin! Lagi!!" Ucap Blaze sambil menahan tangan kanan Halilintar dengan kedua tangannya.

Siapa yang tidak gemas melihat dua lelaki manis yang meminta elusan lagi dikepala mereka? Halilintar terkekeh lalu mengelusnya lagi.

"Menggemaskan." ucapnya singkat.

Kali ini bukan hanya sekelas yang kaget melihat kejadian ini. Ibunya Hali bahkan ikut terkejut.

"Astaga anakku kok kayak bukan anakku.." gumannya.

"Ya sudah, Bi, kan dia ga ingat dulu dia kayak gimana." ucap Taufan. "Iya sih, tapi serem aja." balas Gempa.

"Ya sudah, Gempa, Taufan, tolong jaga Hali ya?" Ucap Ibu Halilintar.

"Iya, Bi." balas mereka berdua. Ibu Halilintar melambaikan tangannya dan mengeluari ruang kelas.

Setelah menerima treatment yang begitu langka dari Halilintar..

"Kak Tau, dikelas kita ada dua murid baru lho!!" Ucap Blaze.

"Masa sih? Namanya siapa?" Balas Taufan.

"Masih belum tau, kak, tapi nanti kita mau kenalan sama mereka." ucap Ice.

Taufan pun ikutan semangat, "Ya sudah! Nanti kenalin aku juga yaa!"

"Ngapain dikenalin." balas Blaze. "Kak Taufan kan udah terkenal!"

"Iyah, Kak Taufan sombong ih!" tambah Ice.

"E-eh.. ga gitu juga dong.." balas Taufan panik.

"Ehehe! Nanti deh, pas istirahat, kita ajak mereka makan siang bareng di kantin! Kakak semua jangan telat ya!" Ucap Blaze.

"Iya iya." balas Gempa mengelus puncak kepala adik kelasnya itu.

"Hmmm, Kak Gem lagi!!" Ucap Blaze menikmati elusan itu.

Kalau Blaze adalah seekor anjing, misalnya anjing Pomerania, ekornya itu pasti sudah dikibas-kibaskan sekuat mungkin.

"Ah, Kak Gem! Ice juga mau!!" Mohon Ice sambil memegang tangan kanan Gempa.

Gempa yang hatinya luluh melihat kedua adik kelasnya yang sangat manis itu, ikut mengelus kepala Ice.

"Itu Gempa kayaknya sedang di surga ya, lihat wajahnya." ucap salah satu murid dikelas.

Wajah Gempa tersenyum lembut, mata dipejamkan, pipi merona, dan sesekali terkekeh gemas melihat kedua adik kelasnya.

"Ya mendingan gini atau Mami Mode?" Balas murid lain.

"Mendingan gini lah, gila ya lu?!"

"Okay semua duduk di tempat duduk!" Ucap Ibu Guru yang sudah memasuki kelas.

"Eh? Bu guru kapan masuknya?" Tanya Taufan.

"Sudah daritadi, cuma kalian ga sadar aja." ucap Bu Guru dengan senyuman lembut. "Nah, Blaze, Ice, kan bel sudah berbunyi, kalian mau bolos sampai kapan?"

"E-eh?!"

"Kak Gem makasih! Kita balik dulu yaa!!" ucap Blaze sambil memeluk Gempa. "Nanti pas istirahat lagi ya, Kak Gem!" Lanjut Ice juga memeluknya, lalu keduanya tancap gas kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Ah." seluruh wajah Gempa merah merona sempurna. Lalu dia terkekeh.

"Udah Gempa, cukup keibuannya, ayo duduk." ucap Taufan sambil menarik Gempa kembali ke tempat duduk. "Halii! Kamu duduk disini!" Lanjut Taufan sambil menunjuk tempat duduk disampingnya.

Halilintar mengangguk dan duduk di tempat duduk itu, dan kelas pun dimulai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet adalah kisah romantis yang hubungannya tidak disetujui kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Romeo menyerah dengan Juliet, dan mencari orang lain, yang diterima orang tuanya.

Apakah Juliet rela?

-Was My Romeo, First Bloom, End-


	3. Second Bloom, New Friends?

LightDp2: Iya kak! Makasih banyak dukungannya!

Untuk Lily Armest:

Gempa!! sini sini!

Gem: apaan kak Author?

elus kepala lily ya

Gem: iyaaa *elus kepalamu*

Makasih udah baca ya Lily Armest

**Taufan's PoV**

Pelajaran hari ini membosankan sekaliii

Mau banget bolos aja, main skateboard di taman. Tapi... aku udah janji sama Blaze dan Ice akan datang pas istirahat.. kalau aku bolos.. nanti ingkar janji dong..

Kulirik teman-teman, semuanya masih bertahan ya, belum ada yang tidur.. setelah itu kulirik Gempa dan Hali..

Gempa menyatat hal-hal yang diucapkan Ibu Guru, sedangkan Hali hanya melamun.

Hm.. Hali..

Kalau kamu amnesia.. apa itu artinya.. kamu..

...

"-fan! Taufan!"

Eh? Aku ketiduran?!

Saat kulirik sekitarku, ternyata memang benar, aku tertidur tadi, karena semuanya sudah mengeluarkan bekal, bahkan sudah ada yang memakan bekalnya.

"Taufan! Astaga niagaa.."

"E-eh.. Gempa.. ehehehe.."

Rasa yang menyengat terasa di daun telingaku yang dijewer habis oleh Gempa.

"A-awww!! Ampunn ampunnn!!" Rengekku.

"Lagian kamu tadi tidur." tegur Hali. "Salah sendiri."

"Dasar walaupun amnesia sifatmu sama ajaaa.." ucapku.

"Manyun aja terus nanti kujewer bibirmu sampe jontor sekalian." ancam Gempa.

Kedua tanganku tanpa diperintah, diuji dan diverifikasi langsung menutup bibirku, melindunginya dari jeweran maut Gempa.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo ke kantin, nanti Blaze sama Ice menunggu terlalu lama. Eh.. tapi kantin itu dimana.." ucap Hali.

Sambil tersenyum kurangkul pemuda merah disebelahku ini, "Ayolah kita antar, pasti Hali udah lapar yaa~"

Gempa menghela nafasnya, "Iya, ayo!"

Akhirnya kami ke kantin bersama-sama, kami memesan tiga mangkok bakso dengan tiga level pedas yang berbeda, intinya punya Hali paling pedas dan Gempa paling tawar(anti pedas ga terlalu banyak micin). Kalau aku? Yah sisanya dong, banyak micin~

"Kak Lilinn~ Kak Upan~ Kak Gem!!" Panggil suara riangnya Blaze.

"Blaze."

"Ayee Blaze!!"

Kami bertiga mendekati meja makan mereka ber.. empat?

Ohh ternyata.. aku ga menyangka dia jadi murid baru disini..

"Kenalkan kakak! Ini teman-teman baru kami!" Ucap Blaze.

"Yang ini Thorn." ucap Ice sambil menepuk pundak Thorn. "Yang ini Solar." lanjutnya sambil memperkenalkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Salam kenal kakak sekaliannn~" ucap Thorn.

"Salam kena.l" ucap Solar.

"Salam kenal". balas Gempa sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Um.. salam kenal." balas Hali yang masih kikuk.

"Ah.. Thorn, ga usah formal-formal banget lahhh~" ucapku.

Yap benar! Aku sudah mengenal Thorn. Thorn itu teman masa kecilku, tapi dia pindah ke kampung bersama keluarganya, sekarang dia kembali lagi kesini karena di kampungnya tidak ada SMA.

"Ehhh aku ga sadar ada Kak Upan.." Ucap Thorn. "Ish parah kamu, padahal kita berangkat kesekolahnya kan bareng."

Gemas dengan tingkah lakunya yang bisa dibilang polos, kucubitlah pipi gembulnya.

"Yaw kwan Twown gya twauuu(Ya kan Thorn ga tau)." ucapnya. Setelah puas mencubitnya, aku duduk disebelah Hali dan Gempa.

"Jadi boleh nih kalian kenalin diri lebih dalam lagi." ucal Gempa sambil membuka pembicaraan. Wuihh! formal banget ya ga?

"Thornie dulu yaa~" ucap Thorn.

Hehe.. masih manis kayak pas kecil

"Oke silahkan." ucap Hali. "Weitss jangan formal banget dong Kak Lilin, ini kan bukan wawancara." potong Blaze.

"Jadi Thornie dulu tinggal di kota ini, Kuala Lumpur, trus Thornie sempat pulang dulu ke Pulau Rintis karena urusan keluarga trus balik lagi kesini. Karena disini ada Kak Upan, jadi Kak Upan dipercaya untuk menjaga Thornie."

"Aaa manis banget sih cara bicara kamuu!" ucap Gempa yang ikutan gemes.

Siapa yang ga gemes coba, udah nicknamenya lucu pula "Thornie" trus diulang beberapa kali dengan gaya bicara yang polos dan beralun seperti anak kecil. Malahan Thorn lebih mirip anak SD daripada SMA.

"Eheheh Thorn ini lil bro material banget ya!" Timpal Blaze. "Iya.." Ice juga ikutan gemas. "Dia manis."

"Hm.. sekarang gantian aku." ucap solar sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Aku daridulu homeschooling, jadi aku ya bisa dibilang pintar, tapi apa gunanya pintar kalau ga ada teman kan?" Ucapnya lalu menyendok soto yang sudah dia beli sebelum bertemu dengan kita.

"Nah benar itu!" Ucap Gempa, sambik menyendok bakso terakhirnya. "Tapi kenapa kamu di homeschool?"

"...saat kecil, aku selalu dipukuli anak-anak lain karena banyak guru yang sayang padaku,singkat cerita, papa dan mama ingin aku dapat belajar dengan rasa aman, jadi aku di homeschool. Tapi Bu guru bilang kalau aku sudah besar dan kalau aku tidak punya teman.." ucap Solar murung.

"Pasti ga enak kan?" Lanjut Hali. "Karena kalau tidak ada teman pasti kamu akan tersesat dijalan kehidupanmu."

"Iya kayak kamu ,Hali." lanjutku.

"Kenapa seperti Kak Hali?" Tanya Solar. "Ya.. karena dia amnesia, dia lupa tentang hubungannya denganku, Gempa, Blaze dan Ice. Bisa dibilang tanpa kita dia tersesat dijalan, ya ga??" Balasku.

"Ga salah sih." balas Gempa. "Iya-in deh buat kamu mah.." balas Hali kembali menyendok baksonya.

"Hehehe!"

"Kakak sekalian terlihat akrab ya?" Ucap Solar.

"Begitulah-"

KRINGGG!!!

"Yahh kepotong ceritanya!" Rengek Blaze. "Padahal Blaze mau dengar.."

"Ya bisa kapan-kapan lagi kok, Blaze." ucap Ice menepuk pudak sahabatnya itu.

Kami kembali ke kelas setelah menghabiskan sisa dari makanan kita.

Hali.. kelihatannya sangat empati dengan Solar ya. Ternyata manusia itu masih punya hati...tapi dia memang sedang amnesia sih, mungkin sifat yang selama ini dia tutupi ga sengaja diperlihatkan..

Menarik..

~Time Skip to semester dua karena semester satu ga ada apa-apa~

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat seiring hubungan kita bertujuh berkembang dari kakak adik kelas menjadi saudara kandung, tapi ga kandung juga sih, kan beda orang tua.

Kita semua bisa dibilang bahagia, Gempa yang bersikap lembut dan dewasa, Hali yang tegas, Blaze dan Ice yang ceria dan suportif, Thorn yang masih polos dan perlu dilindungi juga Solar yang cerdas.

Begitulah yang aku kira selama ini terjadi. Sampai di hari itu..

Aku barusan kembali dari toilet pria, menjawab panggilan alam, saat itu adalah pelajaran Fisika yang dikenal dengan ke "killer" an gurunya. Maka aku harus cepat kembali ke kelas.

"Uwah!" Saat membawa beberapa tumpukan buku, Solar tersandung karena tali sepatunya yang belum dia ikat, aku berniat membantunya sampai kedua lengan yang lebih cepat telah menolongnya duluan. Disanalah aku heran.

Halilintar? Tumben?

Hali membantunya membawa tumpukan buku itu ke ruang guru, aku tidak mau dikira mengintai Solar, tapi aku penasaran..

Kuikutin mereka sampai mereka keluar dari ruang guru, mungkin Hali mengantar Solar kembali ke kelasnya, seperti itulah yang kukira, tapi Hali berhenti didepan tangga turun dari lantai tiga. Membuat Solar yang berjalan dibelakang Hali, menghentikan langkahhya. Sedangkan aku mengintip dari bagian tangga naik yang menuju ke atap.

Cahaya mentari yang bersinar melewati jendela yang jernih membuat kejadian didepan mataku ini menjadi semakin.. intense? Romantis?

"...Kak Hali? Ada apa?" Tanya Solar sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Solar.. aku sudah lama merasakannya.." ucap Hali.

"Merasakan apa? Kebelet pipis?" Nah inilah pertanyaan yang tidak kusangka keluar dari mulut yang bukan milik Thorn. Apalagi ini dari mulutnya Solar.

"...bukan itu idiot, aku kira kamu pintar." ucap Hali sambil menyentil dahi Solar.

"Hei! Apa-apaan-?!"

Ucapan Solar terhenti, begitu juga detak jantungku saat melihatnya..

Hali.. mencium dahi Solar...

Deg!

Ya setidaknya jantungku berdetak lagi, tapi..

Perasaanku terasa berat..

Penglihatanku menjadi lebih redup..

Nafasku semakin berat..

Apa ini...?

Kulihat kedua pipi Solar memerah akibat perbuatan Hali, dia pun bertanya, "Kenapa Kak Hali cium aku?"

"Karena kamu manis sekali.. aku penasaran.." ucap Hali seraya mengelus lembut bibir mungil Solar dengan ibu jarinya. "Bibir ini semanis wajahmu atau tidak.."

Dan itulah yang aku lihat.. sesuatu yang paling.. tidak ingin terjadi, malah terjadi langsung didepan mataku. Wajah mereka semakin berdekatan dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan.

Semuanya gelap...

Mataku.. hanya melihat warna hitam...

Telingaku.. hanya mendengar suara statik...

Detak jantungku.. melambat..

"Ada apa, Taufan??"

"Kenapa kamu ragu?"

"Kamu tau kamu menginginkannya, kenapa kamu menahannya?"

Hentikan!!

Saat penglihatanku kembali, aku sudah berada di atap.

Kakiku terasa lemas dan akhirnya aku tidak dapat menahan berat badanku sendiri.

Bruk!

Di permukaan yang berpasir ini aku berlutut, "Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini..?"

"Kalau kamu ga suka, kenapa kamu ga binasakan aja??"

Hentikan..

"Kan enak, kalau sesuatu yang kamu inginkan benar-benar menjadi milikmu."

Berhenti.. berhenti bicara..

"Tidak perlu menutupi siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Taufan."

"DIAM!!" tanpa sengaja aku berteriak. "Diam...Diam...Diam..."

Ku gengam erat beberapa helai rambutku, setidaknya rasa sakit ini dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari suara itu.

"...kenapa aku begini sih..."

Hali's PoV

Memang benar dugaanku..

Lembut..

Aku melepaskan ciuman singkat kita dan menatap lelaki yang berdiri dihadapanku.

Wajahnya merah padam, matanya membelak dan terlihat begitu bingung.

"Kak Hali... kakak sadar kan kalau kita berdua itu sesama laki-laki?" Tanyanya.

Aku juga ga tau..

Aku melakukannya.. karena suara yang ada dikepalaku.. entahlah itu suara siapa.. mengulang beberapa kali selama aku merasakan rasa cinta ini untuk Solar..

"Bukannya asalkan kita saling mencintai kita akan tetap bahagia? Mau laki-laki atau perempuan, mereka mencari orang yang dicintai untuk bahagia kan?" Selagi suara itu kembali memberiku kalimat yang sama, aku pun mengucapkan kalimat ini kepada Solar.

Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"...memang ga salah... ta-tapi.."

"Tapi kamu tidak perlu terima kalau kamu ga nyaman-" balasku.

"Bukan begitu kak!" Potong Solar. "Aku... aku juga suka.. tapi... bukannya Kak Taufan suka pada Kak Hali?"

...Taufan suka padaku?

"...aku ga tau juga sih... tapi.. aku sukanya sama kamu..." balasku singkat.

"...aku ga mau hubungan kita dapat merusakan persahabatan kita semua kak.. dengan kakak yang lain, dengan Blaze, Ice dan Thorn juga.." ucap Solar seraya menunduk, merasa bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya hanya akan membawa malapetaka.

"Kalau begitu.. kita rahasiakan aja, saat kamu udah siap baru kita kasih tau yang lain." melihatnya khawatir begini aku juga jadi ga tega. Aku kembali mengelus pipi putihnya itu dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas.. nanti kita dikira bolos lagi." ajakku sambil merangkulnya. "Secara teknis kita sudah setengah membolos sih." ucap Solar. "Ya udah bilang aja tadi kamu makannya kebanyakan jadi bersemedi dulu di wc."

"Kamu kira mereka percaya apa kalau aku bilang begitu." ucap Solar sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Manyunin aja terus nanti kucium lagi nih~"

"Udah-udah!!" Ucap Solar sambil kabur dari rangkulanku dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ehehe.. manis ya."

Aku pun kembali ke kelas. Kelas sudah dimulai ternyata, tapi bukan hanya satu kursi, tempat dudukku, yang kosong.

Tapi juga milik Taufan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet adalah gadis yang baik hati dan memiliki banyak teman. Mencintai seorang lelaki nernama Romeo. Tapi karena seorang gadis lain. Romeo berpaling darinya.

Cinderella juga gadis yang baik hati dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan lingkungan baru. Tapi seharusnya Cinderella berakhir bersama Prince Charming. Kalau Cinderella berakhir bersama Romeo.

Eksistensi Prince Charming itu untuk siapa?

-Was My Romeo, Second Bloom, End-


End file.
